Princess Celestia vs Palutena
Celestia vs Palutena is a What-if Death Battle. Description My Little Pony vs Kid Icarus! Which of these light wielding deities is the deadliest? Interlude Wiz: The Light, usually the only thing that give us the capability to see everything. Boomstick: And what better way to see it, than also using it as a weapon. And these two celestial deities are the mistresses of light manipulation. Wiz: Celestia, one of the princesses of Equestria... Boomstick: ...and Palutena, the hot Goddess of the Light. (And Momma of Pit) Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Celestia Wiz: Princess Celestia is an Alicorn who is one of the Princesses of Equestria. Boomstick: I can't believe we are putting in another pony in our show. Wiz: Believe it, we just put another pony in our show. Boomstick: Oh, fine. Well, anyhow, Celestia's baby sister, Princess Luna went crazy and turned into Nightmare Moon out of jealousy and tried to kill her. Wiz: But Celestia used the Elements of Harmony to banish her sister to the moon for a millenium. After that time has passed, Luna escaped, but thanks to Celestia's pupil, Twilight Sparkle, and her new friends, Luna is back to her normal self. Boomstick: I thought We were just talking about Celestia. Wiz: We are, Boomstick. Boomstick: Well, as all of you can expect, Princess Celestia is the beholder of the light and sun in equestria. Wiz: She is also capable of doing magic as well, such as cancelling the "Want it, Need it" Spell, and she can use her horn to emit a golden beam at Chrysalis. Boomstick: As well as using her horn as a sword. Wiz: Despite this, she has little combat experience. Boomstick: Well, what can you expect from an alicorn princess; after all, ahe lost a beam war to Chrysalis and is imprisoned in what looks like some bigass cocoon, plus it makes it worst for Celestia that she has Twilight and her pals to do her dirty work. Wiz; But She has accomplished certain objects, such as banaishing the evil Tirek to the land of Tartarus, turning Discord into a big marble statue... Boomstick: With help from baby sis. Wiz:..and speaking of Luna, Celestia has banished her in her Nightmare Moon form to the moon as we mentioned before. Boomstick: And she wouldn't have done them all without the use of the elements of harmony before Twilight and friends came into the picture. Celestia: (after she pretends to sip her tea and the Cakes accidentally overfill it) Gotcha! Palutena Wiz: Palutena is the famous goddess of the light who resides in her palace in Skyworld. Boomstick: And you're not kidding when you say she's a "goddess". Wiz: Excuse me? Boomstick: Come on, wizard, you can't tell me she's not hot! Just look at her long, green hair, her splendid, pure face, and don't get me started on that wonderful figure of hers! Wiz: Moving on, she is also the adoptive mother of Pit; who had to come rescue her from Medusa. Boomstick: Damn, Pit is so lucky to be an adoptive son of someone that sexy. Wiz: She has an arsenal of magic and weaponry by her side, most of them coming from her faithful staff; she can use Autoreticle and Explosive Flame to catch her opponents off balance. Boomstick: The God-Babe can also use reflect to send projectiles back, and Super Speed to run into her opponents quickly. Of course, I still think she could still be faster than Sonic. Wiz: She can also fly and can warp around to confuse her foes when she fights them. Boomstick: And she can also be able to counter and use celestial fireworks to surprise her foes as well. Wiz: And she can even unleash her powerful attacknown as the Black Hole Laser, in which she summons a black hole to suck in her opponents and uses her Mega Laser to finish the rest, obliterating anyone in mere seconds. Boomstick: She may be a powerful babe, but she has her limits, such as she is fairly naive, and somewhat clumsy like when she accidentally used to much rejuvenation potion to bring a bunch of carrots to life. Wiz: But she has accomplished certain herself, such as going one on one with Pit, despite being controlled by the Chaos Kin, she also diminished a Godzilla-sized Veggie monster using lots of water to wash off the rejuvenation potion, and got her chance to be a playable character in the fourth Smash Bros. game. Boomstick: And I hope she stays there, I can't imagine what Smash Bros. games would be like without that sexy goddess. Wiz: You're playing with your weiner, aren't you? Boomstick: Yep. Palutena: Pit. Pit: Yeah? Palutena: We are going out to dinner. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In a blue sky with clouds we see Palutena trying to find what to make for dinner, until Princess Celestia makes her entrance. Celestia: Excuse me! Palutena turns around. Palutena: Whoa! A talking horse! Celestia: I am an alicorn, named Princess Celestia, and everypony is supposed to kneel before my presence. Palutena: The name is Lady Palutena, and I'm sorry, but there are no ponies here besides yourself. Celestia: Saying 'Everypony' is just our pony talk meaning everybody, and you call yourself a lady by not kneeling before me, how rude. Palutena: Me, rude?! You flew up unexpectedly while I was trying to find something to make for dinner! And you expect me to kneel to you?! Looks who calling whom rude, let's settle this, 'lady-style'. Palutena summons her staff. Celestia: Then we shall do that. Celestia gets the Elements of Harmony ready. FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cEnk_znqyM Celestia fires some magic balls at Celestia. Palutena: Reflect! Celestia dodges them by flying around and tries to use her horn to run through Palutena, but Palutena uses her staff to block the horn, but Celestia uses her magic to freeze Palutena and use telekinesis to ram her to the walls, until suddenly... Palutena: Warp! Palutena breaks free. Palutena: Heavenly Light! Celestia makes a barrier to block the attacks. Palutena then uses Super Speed and ram into Celestia. Celestia: It's time we took our fight to the sky. Celsetia rises to the sky by flying. Palutena: Don't mind if I do. Glide! Palutena starts to fly too. Then they share a series of aeriel runnings pushing each other back. Palutena: Try and evade this, Black Hole! Palutena makes a black hole behind celestia and the hole tries to suck her in but Celestia flies as hard and fast as possible. But then... Palutena: Mega Laser! The Mega Laser comes to her but Celestia uses her own magic beam to block it, as the two collide, they made quite an explosion it even corrupted the Black Hole. Celestia looked like a wreck from that, same thing for Palutena. Celestia: This has to end. She then uses the Elements of Harmony to use the Super Rainbow and it heads to Palutena, and from a distance an explosion happens, back to the view, we see just Celestia. Celestia: Thank me that is over. But just as she finishes her sentence Palutena appears behind her. Palutena: Counter! She hits Celestia in the back so hard that Celestia fell to the earth crashing to Earth, Palutena follows her and uses explosive fire on Celestia to finish her off. Then using her magic, she turns the lifeless Celestia into a serving basket of Buffalo Wings, then turns her staff into a triangle with a stick a dings it. Palutena: Pit! Dinner is served K.O.! Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-2MtTDslzo Boomstick: Now that's my kind of gal, she made some wings. Wiz: Both of them seem evenly matched, but Palutena has much more experience and weaponry compared to Celestia. Boomstick: Not to mention she has thumbs, ha, it's great to be a human! Wiz: Just when Celestia used the Elements of Harmony, Palutena used counter to absorb what power the rainbow had and give it back to Celestia the minute she had the chance. Boomstick: And in the end, the sexy, hot goddess made some spicy, hot wings. Wiz: The winner is Lady Palutena. Trivia *This is Maxevil's nineteenth Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's fourth Death Battle episode to pit 2 or more female combatants against each other, the first three were Catwoman vs Black Cat, W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, and Amy Rose vs She-Dragon; and the the next fifteen are the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Peach vs Lucina, Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Lorelei vs Malva, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Trixie vs Pudding, and Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. *This is the eleventh of Maxevil's Death Battle episodes to have original dialogue, the first ten are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze (crossover with SuperSiyan2Link), Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, and Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only); and the next sixty two are the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, & Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud, (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only), and Homer Simpson vs Bender. *This is Maxevil's first Death Battle to have a certain continuation, in which it even continues with Link vs Pit; the next is the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale with Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II. *This is Maxevil's first Death Battle to pit a Hasbro character and a Nintendo character against each other, the next is Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff. *This fight gets somewhat referenced in Celestia vs Rosalina, despite the fact of that fight belonging to no one at the moment. Who would you be rooting for? Celestia Palutena Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Season Premiere Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Season 3 Maxevil Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016